


bad things happen bingo (oh god)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Assassination Attempt(s), Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Branding, Child Abuse, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was inspired by @thegrinningkitten to do this challenge and I'm kinda scared-Dreamtale by JokuXtale by JakeiKillertale by rahafwabas
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Error/Nightmare
Kudos: 34
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	bad things happen bingo (oh god)

He jogged down the twisting hallway and eyed the gates at the end.

"Safe at last" Nightmare thought, as he pulled the doors open with practice.

They shut quickly behind them as Nightmare shuddered. He walked to his balcony and looked up at the night sky. He knelt, closed his eyes and started to pray like he never did before while purple tears streamed down his face. 

  
  


  
  


Nightmare opened his eyes slowly with a solemn look on his face as he stood up and paced around the room for a bit before finally deciding to take asylum in the blanket and inviting velvet encasing his bed. He hesitated before shutting his eyes and falling asleep. 

It had been an hour since Nightmare fell asleep until he heard creaking coming from the hallway.

Nightmare sat up and shuddered at the thought of intruders. Nightmare stutters as he calls for his shadow guards. Suddenly, a chorus of male screams echoed through the hallway as Nightmare gripped his blanket in horror.

He stared at the door, shivering in panic as he started to cry into the soft velvet.

It was quiet for a good while until loud footsteps came towards his general direction.

Nightmare prayed fervently for his survival as there was loud banging on the gate. 

"Not today...tomorrow, but not today…"

Nightmare says as he clenches his teeth while looking away from the gate.

Tomorrow was his and Dream's birthday, and if it were to be his last day,

he'd rather spend it with the only one who cared for him. At least for a little while. His thoughts about Dream were immediately replaced with dread as two hooded figures busted through the gate. 

  
  


"TODAY IS THE LAST DAY YOU BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS US."

Nightmare didn't get to counter as they both jumped at him. One of them put a sickle at his throat before laughing. He asked for Nightmare's last words as he drew blood. Nightmare coughed before saying,

  
  


"I'm sorry-"

The hooded figure with the sickle nodded as the other one pinned Nightmare down harshly. The sickle's blade slid across Nightmare's throat, inducing agonizing pain before,

  
  


It stopped.

  
  
  


Nightmare looked down to see something glowing red piercing through the figure's chest.

His flesh seared as blood trickled down his face. The figure pinning Nightmare had a variety of knives plunged into his back and a recognizable one that just pierced his heart.

It's Cross and Killer!

They take the barely living bodies and defenestrate ~~(hue hue thanks kai)~~ them harshly. They both rush to Nightmare who is wheezing and shivering.

Cross instructs Killer to bring his first aid kit as he cups Nightmare's cheek tenderly.

  
  


"Are you dizzy? Cold?"

"Yes…"

"Here-"

Cross takes the blanket and presses it onto Nightmare's neck firmly. Nightmare winces as he slowly makes eye contact with Cross.

Cross' hand shifts from Nightmare's cheek to his head, rubbing it slowly.

his breathing slows as he closes his eyes.

Nightmare rests his head on Cross' broad shoulders and hugs him.

Killer returns from retrieving the medkit and throws said medkit at Cross and catches it without breaking a sweat.

He immediately gets to work.


End file.
